Hydrogen is one of the most desirable energies in the 21st century. Hydrogen produces the most energy during combustion of the same weights of coal, gasoline and hydrogen, and the product obtained from the combustion of them is water without ash and waste gas, and therefore the environment will not be polluted; while the products obtained from the combustion of the coal and petroleum are mainly CO2 and SO2, which may cause greenhouse effect and acid rain. Reserves of oil and coal are limited, but hydrogen mainly exists in water, and the only product obtained from the combustion is also water, so that hydrogen can be generated continuously and will never be used up. Hydrogen is widely distributed, and water is a large “warehouse” of hydrogen and contains 11% of hydrogen. There is about 1.5% hydrogen in the soil; and petroleum, coal, natural gas, animals, plants and the like all contain hydrogen. Hydrogen exists in form of a compound of water, about 70% of the earth's surface is covered with water, and water storage capacity is large; therefore it can be said that hydrogen is an “inexhaustible” energy. If hydrogen can be produced in a suitable way, then hydrogen will also be a relatively cheap energy.
At present, most automobiles use gasoline and diesel as fuel, which not only consume a lot of petroleum resources, but also cause serious air pollution due to automobile exhaust. It becomes very important to develop electric vehicles to address the resource and environmental issues. The electric vehicle refers to a vehicle that is powered by an on-board power source and uses an electric motor to drive wheels to run. The electric vehicle comprises pure electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles and fuel cell vehicles. In the prior art, a fuel cell vehicle refers to an electric vehicle equipped with a fuel cell as a power source for obtaining a driving force. Fuel cells require hydrogen as an electrochemical reaction material during the power generation process of the fuel cells. In the prior art, hydrogen used in a fuel cell is derived from a hydrogen-carrying device or hydrogen production device.
The fuel cell vehicle in the prior art may first generate electricity by using a solar photovoltaic power generation system, then supply electricity to a hydrogen production system to produce hydrogen, store the prepared hydrogen and then supply hydrogen to the fuel cell for power generation, and finally drive an automotive motor to work, where the hydrogen production system is usually an electrolyzed water hydrogen system. Patents relating to this aspect comprise: 1. Chinese, patent literature: CN201310556749.X Energy management system of new type fuel cell hybrid electric vehicle; 2. Chinese patent literature: CN201010126519.6 Clean and sustainable hydrogen for fuel cell vehicle and preparation method thereof; 3. Chinese patent literature: CN201310556851.X Fuel battery and solar energy combined supply type electric vehicle; 4. Chinese patent literature: CN201310583106.4 Solar energy-based automobile-use hydrogen fuel preparation system; 5. CN201410238360.5 Integrated type hydrogen energy preparation, storage and cyclic utilization equipment.
Alternatively, methanol-water mixture may be used to reform the hydrogen production technology to produce hydrogen, and after producing hydrogen, hydrogen production device of methanol-water mixture may supply hydrogen to a fuel cell for generating electricity, so as to drive an automotive motor to work, that is, a hydrogen source is provided to the fuel cell in a manner of instant hydrogen production. An involved patent literature comprises: Chinese invention patent application CN201410845114.6 (Date of application: Dec. 31, 2014; the applicant is the inventor: Guangdong Hydrogen Energy Science and Technology Co., Ltd.) discloses a fuel cell vehicle, which comprises hydrogen production device of methanol-water mixture, a fuel cell and an automotive motor. Methanol is a relatively cheap energy and also a main raw material for producing hydrogen. Therefore, it is a current and future development trend of electric vehicles that fuel cell vehicles use the methanol-water mixture hydrogen production technology.
However, for the above fuel cell vehicles, in terms of fuel storage thereof (one is storage of hydrogen, and the other is storage of fuels), the storage apparatus thereof is a major factor related to vehicle safety just like an existing vehicle fuel tank. In particular, for a fuel cell vehicle using methanol-water mixture to reform hydrogen production technology, the performance of the methanol-water mixture storage device determines the performance of the fuel cell vehicle. In the prior art, for the fuel cell vehicle, the storage apparatus thereof has the following disadvantages: firstly, few fuel cell vehicles are designed with explosion-proof methanol-water mixture storage device; secondly, methanol-water mixture storage device of existing fuel cell vehicles is simple in design, has poor explosion-proof performance, or directly takes a fuel tank structure of motor vehicles. The fuel cell vehicle is prone to explosion accidents in case of situations such as intense collision, shooting or burning, resulting in personal injury of the user of the fuel cell vehicle.